Evil Little Minx
by TenaciousG
Summary: Draco Malfoy feels sexually harassed. But is it really harassment when you are liking it? It has been weeks since Hermione Granger, muggleborn know-it-all extraordinaire, has started touching him in inappropriate places. He does his best to avoid Granger, but there are always those times she took him by surprise. DRAMIONE!
1. Say what's on your mind, verbatim

**Chapter 1**

Contrary to popular belief Draco Malfoy was a virgin. Never been kissed, except by his mum when he was still a child. Never held hands with anyone else, again, besides his mum. Never ever had sex contrary to what Pansy Parkinson was spreading in the whole school, that she was the first girl he slept with when they were at the age of fourteen. He scoffed. He would never sleep with that vile bint even if he's going to live a life of chastity.

He was a pure virgin. Whenever he got a hard on early in the morning he relieves it by taking a very cold shower. He rarely touch himself, an example of the rare times he did was when a particular bushy haired muggleborn punch- nevermind.

He was walking on his way to the library as he checked his time table. _Free period after lunch bre-_ he dropped his time table and stopped in his tracks when someone grabbed his crotch area and felt him up lightly. Gasping in shock he looked at the hand on his crotch to its owner.

"Fuck…" his eyes widened when it landed on the beautiful face of the bushy haired brunette. She smirked, winked at him and was gone before he could form coherent thoughts.

Leaving him baffled in the middle of the corridor. That's where Blaise Zabini found him.

"Mate I've been waiting for you for ages! Where have you been?" he walked closer to the blond, nudging the shocked stilled young man snapping him out of his stupor. "What happened? It's like you've just seen a dementor."

"I'm not quite sure myself. It was… " he trailed off as he picked back up his time table from the floor.

"What are you on about Draco?"

"Nothing, I think- nevermind. Let's just go inside the library."

Blaise followed his friend inside wondering what happened to the blond before he found him.

* * *

Maybe he just imagined it the other day, but he felt the slight squeeze so maybe not. He continued to stab the potatoes on his plate. _Granger's messing with me. That chit! I'll show her she's not affecting me._ He raised his head to look at the Gryffindor table and was surprised to meet the brunette's gaze. She licked her lips and eyed him like she was about to devour him. He felt a chill ran down his spine and rising up something resting down his nether region. He startled his housemates when he abruptly stood up and walked outside the great hall back to the dungeons leaving his dinner almost untouched.

* * *

Draco Malfoy feels sexually harassed, but is it really harassment when you are liking it? It has been weeks since Hermione Granger, muggleborn know-it-all extraordinaire, has started touching him in inappropriate places. He does his best to avoid Granger, but there are always those times she took him by surprise. Whenever that happens she always manages to smack his bum or squeeze it, sometimes both, or run her hand down from his chest to his crotch that one time she pushed him against the wall when they were going back inside the castle from Care of Magical Creatures class. Their classmates was ahead of them and he fell behind.

 _"Shhhhh…" she smirked at him, while muffling his mouth with her small right hand and her other hand was touching him. He didn't protest or anything. This is Hermione Granger brightest witch of their age and he does not want to know what she would do if she does not get her way. And besides he was quite liking what she was doing to him if he were being honest._

 _"Hermione?!" someone called from beyond the doors. She growled- GROWLED! For Merlin's sake the girl is scary. She let go of him slowly and calmly walked inside. He released a breath he never knew he was holding. Whoever called her just saved him or rather deprived him of… he do not know yet but he's sure he would quite enjoy whatever Granger planned to do to him._

 _"Coming! My book fell. Took a while to get it inside my bag properly." He heard her say like she did not just assaulted him._

It's a wonder he managed to avoid Granger in their shared dormitory. They were the head boy and head girl so they share a dorm. Maybe she was letting him think that he's safe inside the dorm and then she'll atack him.

"Why is Granger doing this?" he slumped against the sofa in the Slytherin common room.

"Doing what?" asked Blaise.

"Nothing, it's just about… patrol schedule."

The Italian young man raised an eyebrow at his friend, but let the topic go.

* * *

A/N: It would totally make me happy if you say something on the review if you liked it! If you didn't like it... Sorry... I know... I suck.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	2. My first kiss went a little like this

**Chapter 2**

They were at potions class and was instructed by professor Snape to brew wideye or awakening potion.

"Draco, I'll prepare the cauldron, you get the ingredients," directed Blaise.

"Why don't you get the ingredients?" he asked his potions partner and he just raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Fine," he huffed.

He stood near the ingredients' cupboard waiting for it to empty of its current occupants. When the cupboard finally is scarce of his classmates he went in to get their needed ingredients for the potion they were making.

"Hey…" someone whispered when he was about to reach for the dried billywig stings, he turned to his right to see who it was.

"Granger?" hearing the doors' lock click, his eyes widened. "Oh no…" he muttered as he stepped back and the back of his leg hit the step stool ladder. He lost his balance and sat on the step stool to hold himself back from falling completely.

"Are you okay?" Granger asked as she scurried to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he held his hand up trying stop her advance. That did not stop her though.

"Are you sure?"

He looked up at her and he realized she got closer to him, much too close. Their faces just inches apart. He licked his lips and heard her sigh while eyeing it. He looked at her nervously and gulped. They or rather Granger kept getting inches closer until her lips pressed against his. It was quick because he immediately pulled away. His heart was beating like crazy. Hermione Granger was his first kiss! Her lips were really plump and soft. He momentarily looked at her in shock.

"What?" she said in a silvery tone.

He said nothing as she invited herself to sit on his lap, straddling him, and he didn't do anything to protest. Their noses touched, she grinned at him and he can't help himself from grinning back. She lightly run her hands through his hair while her chocolate eyes gaze at his silver ones. Eyes that he wanted to get lost in and never find his way back. She crushed her lips back to his, this time it was possessive and demanding, he gasped when she bit his lower lip, giving her an entrance to slip her tongue to taste his. He didn't know how to respond so he just let her guide him and let his lips move. Soft and slow kisses turned into faster ones and his hands clutched the side of her school jumper as he did not know where to put them. This was his first real kiss and it's with Hermione Granger! It felt unreal and the feeling was so beautiful, he was in ecstasy. He never want it to end. Then he felt her pull away. _No…_ They were both panting and catching their breaths.

"Finally…" she gave his lips a peck and he foolishly came after her, trying to catch her lips again. She giggled and kissed him again. Her lips didn't move, just stayed there for some precious moments. She pulled away and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

She laughed, "We should go back." She hands him the ingredients he needed and fixed his hair after.

"Right," they were in their potions class and Blaise was waiting for him.

He must have gotten certain disappointed look on his face, because she said, "don't worry, we can do it again." She smirked.

"Why did you…" he trailed off.

She just smiled, pulled him up and tiptoeing kissed him again. "Because I just want to," she then proceeded to exit the cupboard.

"What took you so long?" queried Blaise when he got back to their table. He looked at Granger's back next to Weasley. That made him sneer.

"The door got stuck," he reasoned.


	3. Baby I'ma be your motivation

**Chapter 3**

The weeks after the day of Malfoy and Granger's first kiss was bliss. They frequently meet just to snog, or rather Granger gets him unaware and snog him senseless, in secret of course. Sometimes the kisses from her was sweet and slow, and most of the times it was domineering and aggressive. They never got past snogging, and a lot of touching for Granger's part. She only allows his hands on her hips, whenever his hands wanders, she guides them back to her hips. It leaves Malfoy frustrated and at the same time it turns him on even more. So he just firmly grip her waist flushed to his to alleviate his frustration even a little. He was sure Granger could feel his hard on every time they snogged. Occasionally she feels him through his trousers and then she stops. She always leaves him hanging, every time they're at the brink of losing control of themselves.

The match of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin have just concluded and his house won. Potter caught the snitch alright, but Gryffindors' keeper was just awful. And their cooperation was just bad. Slytherin managed to score 320 points and the Gryffindors 290 points. This year he opted playing the position of chaser. He gave up on the petty competition he's got going on with Potter of whose better at being a seeker. He knew he was better at playing the position of chaser than his former position and this year he was the Slytherin's Quidditch captain too. So far he was having a great year. He was descending to the ground near where his housemates are waiting to congratulate him and his teammates.

"Drakie poo!" Screeched Pansy Parkinson making him wince. "Congratulations on winning!" She ran towards him, latching her arms around his neck and mauling him to the ground the moment he touched down.

"Merlin, woman get off of me," he grunted, unable to stand up from lying on the ground because Pansy was on top of him.

"Don't you want to get a taste of your prize?" her index finger poked his cheek. "Tonight you can claim the full package," she giggled.

"What prize?" he asked baffled.

"Me," she puckered her lips, trying to kiss him, but he kept her lips from reaching his by pushing her shoulders away from him.

"Nope! No. No. No. No. Just. No. Stop. Gods! Blaise!" He called reinforcements. Blaise and Theo peeled Pansy off of him while snickering.

"Down girl," Blaise jested, holding Pansy, preventing her from jumping at him again.

"Took you long to help me," Draco pointed out while Theo held a hand to help him up.

"It was just too funny," Draco rolled his eyes at his two best mates.

"Of course… You couldn't just pass that up. See you lot at the Slytherin common room tonight for the party," he exclaimed.

"Where are you going?"

"Prefects' bath! I want to indulge myself."

"You're the captain! And the party's just started already!" His Italian friend pointed out, he didn't reply, just continued to walk back into the Slytherin quidditch locker room.

"Drakie! Want me to join you?" Pansy called.

"You're not a prefect! Even if you were, I still wouldn't want you near me while I'm naked, ever," he retorted.

Pansy whined.

* * *

He was on his way to the prefects' bath when someone walked beside him matching his stride.

"Saw Parkinson tackle you earlier," the brunette noted, a smirk on her lips that could rival his.

"Yeah, she was on about her being my prize and me claiming her later," he shrugged and looked at her, noticing that she did not seem pleased at what he just said. They were at the entrance to the bathroom now. Granger suddenly pulled him inside, locked the door and shove him on the wall. By now, he was used to her being so aggressive towards him. She's the only one he allows this privilege to domineer him like this. He finds it sexy, the way she bosses him around and just being over all feisty.

"Her? A prize? You're prize?" She snarled, then forcing herself to seem calm. She straightened his dress shirt's collar and picked some imaginary lint from it. "What did you say after?" She queried, batting her eyelashes, and smiling sweetly at him.

He knew she was possessive of him and he couldn't help taunting her, "I said I'm going to see her later at the Slytherin common room." It was not technically a lie.

Her eyes darkened and she gripped his collar closer to her, their noses were a hairbreadth apart. She was seething. When she claimed his mouth to hers aggressively, he smirked internally. Letting his robe that was draped on his arm fall to the ground, he encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She started kissing, nibbling and sucking his neck, leaving her marks on him. He moaned, eyes rolling slightly up as they go half lidded. He could feel himself getting hard. Unbuttoning his dress shirt, she slowly made her way down his torso. She was kneeling in front of him now, rubbing the inside of his left thigh and squeezed it, making him look down at her. They were looking at each other in the eyes as she slowly unbuckled and unzipped his trousers. Is this really happening? Is she really going to do what he thinks she's planning to do? Merlin help him, he's going crazy. In one swift movement she pulled his trousers along with his boxers down, causing his cock to spring up, finally free of its restraints. She took him in her dainty hands still looking him in the eyes as she licked off his precum and proceeded to take him inside her mouth, it was warm and wet. Sliding into her mouth felt… there is no word for it. It was beyond amazing. His jaw has gone slack as his lips set in a circular form releasing a silent moan. Her nails grazing his hips and her left hand was cupping and massaging his balls.

He tangled his hand in her hair, watching her on her knees while his cock was in her mouth. This moment is surely going to be ingrained in his brain forever. This was his first ever blowjob and Hermione Granger was the one who gave it to him.

"Granger… Gods…" he shuddered as she licked him from the base and swirled her tongue around the tip. She gently sucked him while her right hand was bobbing up and down his shaft as she slightly twists her wrist. In what was probably less than a minute, he felt his orgasm approaching and he badly wants to grip her head and fuck her in the mouth with abandon, but his not going to do that. Not today anyway.

"I… I can't hold it anymore. Merlin, I'm gonna cum," she continued stroking and sucking him faster. He tried to pull out of her mouth, but she stopped him. His breath catches and a tremor ran throughout his body, seconds later he felt himself shooting his load in her mouth. A guttural moan escaped his lips accompanying her name. He leaned on the wall, panting, putting his weight against it as he felt his knees weaken. Granger sucked him clean before standing up and smiling at him.

"You taste divine," she purred in his ear.

"That was…" she kissed him. He tasted himself on her mouth and it was the most erotic thing.

"Amazing?" she asked when she pulled away.

"Unbelievably so… More than that. There are no words to describe it."

She smirked and then her face turned serious. "You're mine," she proclaimed and continued to say while she cupped his member, "It may be between your legs… But it belongs to me." She staked a claim on him and he does not mind at all being hers.

"Yours then," he smirked and she pulled him in an opened mouth kiss.

"No claiming Pansy Parkinson, or any other person for that matter, you hear me?"

"Yes. Crystal," she wound her arms around his neck and he rest his forehead against hers. After a moment he asked "Do you want me to…"

"No, that was my way of congratulating you for winning. Only you get that special treatment," she grinned at him.

"Oh, is it always going to be like that when I win a match?" his eyebrows arched so high on his forehead.

She giggled, "Not exactly. I'm sure I've got some other surprises up my sleeve." He grinned when she pulled back to look at him.

"Want to join me in the bath?"

"You would enjoy that, would you?"

"Immensely," he said grinning.

"I've got to go. Harry and Ron might be looking for me now," that made his mood sour.

"Right," he walked near to the bath tub and slid off the remaining piece of clothing he has on, which was his dress shirt. "Those gits," he mumbled under his breath.

"Malfoy…" she gently grabbed his forearm.

"Granger I have a question. If I am yours… to whom do you belong to?"

"I am yours as you are mine," she answered sincerely.

"Mine?"

"Yours."

* * *

A/N: So... First time writing lemony lemons lemon. How was I at it? Bad, isn't it? I'm not that good in English. So sorry for the grammar mistakes.

It would totally make me happy if you say something on the review if you liked it! If you didn't like it... Sorry... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	4. I really wanna take you down

**Chapter 4**

He had enough of Granger's games, playing with his emotions like this. She tells him she's his, but looking at her now shows the contrary. It made him clench his steak knife hard, eyeing her back across the Gryffindor table with the Weasel's arms draped on her shoulders while they're laughing with Potter and the she Weasel about who knows what.

 _Bloody Gryffindors_. He thought.

"You okay mate?" asked his Italian friend, who's looking at Draco's hand which was gripping the steak knife to where his attention was. "Oi, what happened now?"

"They exist…" Draco glared at the Gryffindor table and turned his attention back to his food.

"I think you're jealous," Blaise smirked at him.

He snorted, "Why would I be jealous? I don't care if Weasel's all touchy feely with Granger." He shoved a spoonful of mashed potato in his mouth.

"What?" Blaise arched an eyebrow at him.

"What what?" he asked after he swallowed.

"You fancy the Head Girl?" the raven haired hissed.

"No! How'd you get to that conclusion?" Denied the blond vehemently. He do fancy Granger, but Blaise does not have to know that. Not yet.

"When I said you were jealous, I meant by their friendship. Granger, Potty, Weasel and Weaselette. Not- Merlin's hairy sacks, you fancy Granger." The raven haired Slytherin mused.

"Shut up."

"I think I knew it all along, subconsciously." Since first year Draco was always babbling about the muggleborn, complaining to him about Granger's this, that, and whatnot. Constantly distinguishing her out of the crowds. He thought it was because of Grangers' bushy hair. Who wouldn't recognize you, if you have that kind of hair?

"Will you just- I do not fancy her," he growled.

"Right, whatever you say mate," Blaise acquiesced with a cocky grin.

* * *

Draco returned to the Heads' common room that night and saw Granger slip inside her room in a hurry. She was avoiding him, he was sure. He was the one who's initiating their amorous impromptu rendezvous lately. At first because he was amped up by her affirmation that she was his and he was hers. These previous days though, because she don't… she don't grab him by surprise, don't steal kisses when they're in the potions ingredients cupboard, don't eye him from across the great hall anymore. It's like she's gone tired of him. Was he right when he thought she was just messing with him? Got him hooked to her and she's going to leave him hanging. He's going to show her she can't. He won't let her.

Aggressively throwing his satchel on the couch, he strode to Granger's door opening it brashly. She whipped around to look at him. He didn't notice the glint of anticipation in her eyes as he pushed her on her bed, pinning her wrists above her head, and kissing her roughly and possessively. She kissed him back and moaned when he proceeded to leave his marks on her neck. Still pinning her wrists with one hand, he tried to unbutton her blouse but found it difficult. He yanked it open, causing the buttons to fly all over the room. She whimpered.

Leaning close to her ears he hissed, "Granger…" he breathed in her scent and roughly pushed her bra up and kneaded her right breast. "You feel marvelous. I wonder how you would feel when I'm inside you and you're clamping around me when I bring you to ecstasy."

She squirmed. "No," she stressed.

"No?" he trailed his hand across her abdomen to the waistband of her skirt. He smirked at her and snaked his hand under her skirt, cupping her sex covered with lace.

She whimpered "Draco…"

"Hmm?" he nipped at her neck. "You are soaking wet," he whispered.

"Stop," he paused and looked at her eyes.

"Why? You didn't protest earlier. Why stop now?" he proceeded to slip his fingers under her knickers and rubbed her clit. She moaned. He released her wrists, expecting that she'd push him away. She didn't. Instead she tangled her hands in his locks, pulled him closer and kissed him.

"We should stop," she panted.

"Why? I know you don't want to-" he was interrupted by a sharp rapping on their portrait door.

She pushed him away, stood up and immediately put on a jumper covering her ruined blouse.

"This is why," she pulled him up by the hand and dragged him to the portrait door. She tried to fix her hair before opening the door.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, is everything alright?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Yes professor, everything is fine. What is it that we could help you with?" she looked so innocent like she was not engaged in carnal activity just seconds prior.

"The alarm went off," Granger gasped factitiously, the Professor didn't caught the pretense but Draco did.

"What alarm? Did the school wards detected danger?" She sounded panicked. She lied and act so good she made her Slytherin proud.

"No, Miss Granger. Nothing to worry about. It's just… it's about..." Professor McGonagall seemed to find it difficult to put in words what she wanted to say.

"How rude of us. Come in Professor, I forgot- " she winced when she stepped back to give way to the professor.

"Are you okay Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sort of. I think my ankle is sprained. I kind of slipped off the chair earlier when I was reaching the tin can of cocoa from the back of the cupboard, Malfoy tried to help me up and," she paused to looked at him and chuckled. "I managed to pull him and he fell over me. Malfoy here should eat more of his veggies."

"Hey!" he protested.

"Or I should start dieting," she looked back to Professor McGonagall.

"You should go to the hospital wing and let Pomfrey check your ankle," the professor propounded.

"I'll accompany her," Malfoy pronounced and the professor nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Malfoy, but Professor what about the alarm you're talking about?"

"There might be something wrong with the ward. It has been casted years ago and it must have been disrupted as new charms were cast when renovating this room," the old witch muttered.

"I am lost. What alarm do you mean professor?"

"Can we help you fix it?" asked Malfoy, joining in on their conversation.

"I can handle it from here. I suggest you go to the infirmary now."

"Are you sure professor?"

"Yes dear. Mister Malfoy please escort Miss Granger. See to it that she's not going to obtain another injury on your way there."

Both of the head students made their way to the infirmary. Playing along their act. So there are wards in their dorm to alarm the authorities when they're doing lascivious acts inside. That's why Granger never did made a move when they're in their quarters. That did not explain why she's gone cold towards him these previous days though. He intertwined their hands, she squeezed his and he kissed the back of hers. It was almost curfew so most of the students were in their respective houses now.

"Finally... took you long enough," she muttered under her breathe.

He eyed her questioningly, raising his left eyebrow.

She smirked.

* * *

A/N: I got busy with school... Sorry for taking so long to update.

It would totally make me happy if you say something on the review if you liked it or something! If you didn't like it... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

DISCLAIMER: You know this already, I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	5. My bad, bad love

**Chapter 5**

It was so eerily quiet in the corridors. Granger and Malfoy was on their way back to their quarters from the infirmary. There really was no problem with Hermione's ankle. When Madam Pomfrey did not find anything wrong with her ankle, she told the nurse that it had hurt earlier so she casted a soothing charm on it before they made their way there, it might be the reason why it healed miraculously quickly. Lies. He never thought the goody two-shoes Gryffindor could lie like that without a hint of remorse.

 _"_ _You are indeed the brightest witch of your age," the nurse remarked as Malfoy helped Granger up from the chair._

 _"_ _Indeed," muttered Malfoy, eyeing Granger slyly._

 _She shrugged and grinned at the nurse. "It's just a simple soothing spell."_

They arrived at their quarters and noticed Professor McGonagall left already.

He cupped her face with both of his hands and looked at her eyes and whispered "I want the world to know you're mine. I don't want anyone else kissing you, touching you, be like this… " He pulled her in an open mouthed kiss for a moment. His hands roving on her body and settled under her skirt on her bum as he squeezed it, "with you" he finished.

She chuckled "What brought this on?" Smiling at him teasingly and continued to say "No man has ever been like this with me."

He frowned, "What about Weasley?"

She smirked at him, "Jealous?"

"No… Yes," he scowled, pulling her tighter against him.

"Don't worry. Ginny has set her eyes on Harry."

"What?" He was confused. "Weaselette?"

She raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. "Yep."

Then realization hit him. "You mean…" he trailed off.

"Yep, you know me, always curious. She offered to teach me some tricks and some other… stuff," she whispered to him as she trailed her fingers on his neck.

"That's hot," he was starting to get hard from all the things Granger was telling him.

"Typical," she glared playfully at him.

He sobered and turned serious. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear he asked "Why? Why are you like this with me?"

"Because you let me," she breathed out while eyeing his lips.

He rolled his eyes "Why me?"

She looked up to his eyes, "I wanted you-" she answered sounding serious "so bad."

It took him a moment to let that sink in and devoured her lips. Hermione pushed his robes off and started to unbutton his dress shirt as he pulled her jumper off. Seeing the state of her blouse he smirked at remembering he'd already unbuttoned it earlier. When he was about to kiss her again she halted the descent of his lips to hers.

"I'm pissed at you, you know that?"

"No. Why?" he asked baffled.

"Gathered from the rumor mill, Ginny told me that you slept with almost the whole Hogwarts populace now," her eyebrows was scrunched up in irritation.

"Jealous Granger?" he laughed, lead her to the couch and made her straddle his lap.

"Don't laugh! I am jealous! You're not the only person who don't want anyone else touching the person who they don't want to be touched by anyone else!"

He burst out laughing. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" she tried to pull away from him but he hugged her flushed against him.

Smiling against her neck he murmured "I have something to tell you." He then proceeded to bury his face on her bra clad breasts. "I'mavirgin."

"What?"

The blonde pulled away to look at her properly. "I'm a virgin."

She laughed and glared at him "Right, lying to me wouldn't make me feel better _Malfoy."_

"I'm serious."

"You almost got me there," she said sarcastically.

"I swear Hermione."

The brunette looked at him calculatingly, "So all those rumors are rubbish? You're really serious."

He nodded.

"I'm gonna be your first?" she asked incredulously.

A wolfish grin graced his face, "well…" he eyed her breasts and back to her face.

She smiled mischievously, kissed him and unclasped her bra.

"You are actually my first kiss. The first girl I've been intimate with. My first everything." He said between kisses.

"Your first kiss?" she whispered huskily. "So that's why you were so bad when we first kissed," she giggled elated with his confession.

"I was what?" looking affronted.

"I'm just kidding. You were actually… average for a first timer."

"Average!" he growled playfully. "I'll show you average," and proceeded to kiss her fiercely.

Malfoy laid her on the couch, kissing her neck while massaging her breasts.

"Put your mouth on my breast," the brunette demanded and he did so without question. He looked up at her as he flicked his tongue on her left nipple. "Hmm… like that." He then gave his attention on the other one by licking it, alternatingly rubbing his thumb in circles and pinching it lightly.

"I could do this all day," he said after leaving several marks on top of her breast and neck.

"Uhuh… and this too I bet," she wet two of his fingers by sucking it and guided it towards her entrance and slid it in.

"You bet," he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her, watching her reactions and hearing her moans. "Tell me the how you want it."

"Rub your thumb on my clit," she looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"I've got a better idea," he licked and trailed kisses on his way down and divested the rest of her clothes. When his tongue darted out to taste her for the first time she mewled and quivered.

"That was an interesting reaction. Do all girls react that way?"

"You better not find that out this way _Malfoy_!" she frowned looking down at him.

"Yes ma'am!" he complied grinning, kissing the inside of her thighs and drew his attention back to her waiting pussy. He curled his fingers in a beckoning motion inside her as he pumped it inside and out while sucking and licking her clit with the tip of his tongue in circles.

"Do-ah… Gods. Don't stop! Please. Faster. Faster. Draco. Baby. Gods." Her grip on his hair tightened as her voice rang between pants and moans. Soon her body was in tremors, back arching and she gasped.

"Not bad," she said when she came down from her high and pulled him up to kiss him.

"Baby?"

"Huh?"

"You called me baby."

She chuckled pushing him down the couch now, helping him get rid of the rest of his clothes. "I did?" She started to rub her core on his hard member eliciting moans from him.

"Granger," he shuddered in pleasure as he watched her pussy rubbing on his cock.

"I'm going to…" she guided his cock to her entrance and they both watched when his tip slid into her. They eyed each other when she eased down on him biting her lip.

Draco moaned gripping her hips tight.

The brunette kissed him first on the neck then on his cheeks and proceeded on his lips as she slowly raised her hips up and back down. It went on like that for a while until he can't help bucking his hips meeting her half way and going faster. She stilled and let him ram himself inside her with abandon and she started rubbing herself.

"Ha… ahh. I'm close… cum with me Draco, ahh" she quivered cumming first and soon he followed hissing her name. She fell on top of him unable to support herself anymore.

"Ugh Granger you are… marvelous. Let's do it again," he declared in a smoky voice.

She laughed. "Now, now, let's not be hasty," cuddling into him. "We have lots of time."

"We need to make up for the time you've been avoiding me this past week and for all those times you haven't let me touch you," he complained.

"Don't be grumpy about it. It was Ginny's idea," she mumbled chuckling.

"What?"

"She said something about deprivation," looking up at him smirking.

"That Weaselette!" he growled.

"Now hush, I want to sleep," accioing a blanket he covered them with it.

A couple of moments passed them silently until, "Can we do it again Granger?"

She pinched him.

* * *

A/N: Welllllllll? How was the...? Anyway... Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm having an existential crisis.

It would totally make me happy if you say something on the review if you liked it or something. If you didn't like it... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

DISCLAIMER: You know this already, I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
